Calahay
Calahay is a moderately-sized country situated at the south-east border of Galkador, and unofficilly includes the small islands off its southern coast. It has been fending off invasion by undead since the collapse of the Glakadorian government, leading to a concentration of troops along the north and north-west borders and subsequent loss of the southern coast to the Pirate Lords. The Council of Keeps Calahay is a feudal monarchy with a rigid class system. Typically rueled by a royal family, the governing of the country at large has fallen to the Council of Keeps since the tragic and untimely death of the High King. Being made up of seven members, the Council of Keeps refers to the rulers of Calahay's seven keeps. In recent years-- due to the abandonment of certain keeps and the loss of the southern border to pirates-- the definition has been changed to specific stations within Calahay's ruling class. The High Duke, two Archdukes, and four Dukes make up the Council at present. Four of the seven ancient keeps are still held by Calahay. The Seven Keeps: *Shadecliff - Calahay's military stonghold against the Galkadorian invasion *Brightfell - home to the Council of Keeps and the throne of the High King *Mesan *Candlekeep *Virane - long ago lost to the expansion of Galkadorian borders *Jelheim - abandoned and later reinhabited by a commune of Healers *Onsed - captured by the Pirate Lord Tala Irons The Pirate Lords of Calahay The Pirate Lords of Calahay have long been a thorn in the side of the country's rulers-- who do not recognize the assembly as a legitimate government-- although their rise to noticable power was only recent. The conquering of Calahay's ports being their most recent bid at a large, permenant settlement. Sherman's Cove is the main pirate settlement on the coastal islands, and the bulk of the Lords' armada makes port there. It's a hidden settlement, and ships not flying either a white or recognized pirate flag will be sunk before entry to the cove. The resident Pirate Lord is Marcus duFont, a high elf, and the only ramaining of the original four Pirate Lords. His founding of Sherman's Cove 30 years ago marked the Pirate Lords' rise to power and a union of almost all crews operating off the southern coast. Having entered into a semi-retirement, duFont generally only sails out in his flagship-- The Mad Hangman-- as a show of force. He is genial, a gentleman of fortune and a trickster, but reacts to threats against his fleet with decisive action. Three port cities were captured by the Pirate Lords following the fall of Galkador. Onsed '''is the oldest port city in Calahay, and closest to the Galkadorian border. It's resident Lord is '''Tala Irons, '''a Dwarven woman, who commands the largest number of warships along the southern coast. Her flagship-- Privateer's Doom-- was commandeered from Aiur's naval force. She is ruthless, mostly humorless, and takes no prisoners. She is feared by friend and foe alike; despite her undying loyalty, even the other Pirate Lords go to great lengths to avoid her wrath. '''Eastwind, built on an inlet, is closest to center on the Calahay coast and the most trade-oriented of the three ports. It's resident Lord, Edward Morne, rarely makes port for more than a few days and cycles crew often. He is the most generous with pay-- taking only an equal share to his officers-- and the most active in harassing merchant vessels not bound for his home port. His flagship is The Screaming Strumpet, and his on-going affair with the Lord of Moor Town is common knowledge. Moor Town is the smallest of the three, and was nearly abandoned as a settlement when claimed by Marcelline Knorran as her home port. While not the most heavily-armed, the ships which sail under her flag are the fastest in the southern ocean. Her flagship, the Damned Lie, is rumored to have enchantments of invisibility carved into the masts, which cloak the ship at her captain's will. She does not take her relationship with Morne seriously, and has turned down his proposals of marriage-- publicly-- on three separate occasions. All decisions made by the Pirate Lords as a governing body are made through majority vote. In the case of a tie--surprisingly rare as they are, with only half a dozen such instances in the past century-- it has become custom to seek the vote of the Dread Pirate Roberts as a tiebreaker. During the last eight years-- with the Dread Pirate Roberts only recently returned to a career of piracy amidst alagations of false identity-- duFont has instead sought the man he knew to be the previous bearer of the title for this purpose. Category:Places